SSO5 - Walka do końca, Boss powstaje!
Vegeta spowodował znaczne zniszczenia, a także straty w ludziach na pierwszym i prawdopodobnie ostatnim turnieju. Adrian , który zdecydował się na walke z Vegetą, sprzeciwił się nawet GM`owi. Tymczasem na arenie... - What that shit just happened?! - zaczął wykrzykiwać jeden z ocalałych, po ataku Vegety. - A no to, że pocisk w was przyfasolił, a ty nadal żyjesz - odpowiedziała mu Natalia. - Szkoda tylko, że nie zrozumie. - powiedziała Maja. - Noo, smutna prawda - stwierdziła Asuna - Wracamy do domu? - A jest jakiś sens aby tu zostać? - odpowiedziała Natalia. - Wracajmy - powiedziała Maja i słowo się rzekło. W tym samym czasie, za areną... - Niech mnie ktoś powie, co to miało znaczyć? - powiedział Zephyr. - Co, co? Rozwalili połowę areny i gdzieś ich wywiało. - powiedział Sharp. - A to takie żółte wokół nich? - zapytał Zephyr. - A czy ja wiem? Pewnie mają jakieś ruskie czity. - To są do tej gry czity? - Nie... - To po co mówisz że są? - Bo mogę. - Aha, spoko. - Tooo... Co z tym rewanżem? - zapytał Zephyr - Nie wiem... Chce ci sie? - zapytał Sharp - Yy... Nie. - To tak jak mi... Przekładamy to? - Spoko, ale na kiedy? - Za tydzień, na razie mam dość tego wszystkiego... - stwierdził Sharp. I tak oto się rozeszli... Teraz czas przenieść się do tych "walczących" thumb|left|400px 2A.PNG 3A.PNG 4A.PNG dasd.PNG|Lądowanie na ziemi po tym, jak dostałem z łokcia z plecy 4B.PNG|komuś się we mnie nie trafiło ;p Potem obydwaj wzlecieli w powietrze, a następnie poszło "zderzenie kolanowe" thumb|338px|Co jest? Myślałem, że chcesz to szybko zakończyć. - Co jest? Myślałem, że chcesz to szybko zakończyć. - powiedział Vegeta. - Już ty sie o to nie martw. - odpowiedziałem mu, a potem zaczeliśmy się nawalać z kolanka. thumb|leftTak może z 5 razy, potem dostałem od niego dość przeczyszczającego mózg cios w głowe. Potem poszedł za ciosem i zdołał mi nieźle "przeczyścić flaki", zadawając serie 10 ciosów w brzucha, po czasie udało mi się zablokować jego atak, i walnąć go mocno 2 razy z kolanka w brodę, aby następnie posłać go na skały. thumb|Kolanko-Shoot thumb|left|Head&Shooters - Całkiem nieźle! Pomyśleć, że z początku chciałem użyć miecza. - powiedział Vegeta, który dość szybko wydostał się z "wgniecenia" jakie spowodował. - Fascynujące, napisz książkę - stwierdziłem. - Wiesz, dobry pomysł... Będzie tam też poruszona część, w której giniesz! - odrzekł Vegeta i natychmiastowo wykonał cios, ja tak samo. thumb|left|400px - Dobrze, że to nie real... - pomyślałem na myśl o sztucznych szczękach z pedigree - Nech go diabli... - pomyślał w tym samym czasie Vegeta i znowu ruszył do ataku... Znów kilka strzałów z pięści w brzuch, potem z kolanka w brzuch, a na koniec z łokcia w szyje. Teraz sprawdźmy, jak tam sie mają Kirito i Kaioshin... - Hej! Tam coś jest! - zorientował się Kirito na widok 5 metrowej piłki lekarskiej. - Faktycznie, sprawdźmy to! - powiedział Kaioshin i tam też sie potem udali. - O jak miło, ktoś tam na nas czeka. - stwierdził Kirito po 2 minutach lotu (dodatkowy skill mu na to pozwala, a GM - czity) - I to nie jest nic ludzkiego... - dodał Kaioshin po dokładnych "przyględzinach" - Pan też nie jest za bardzo ludzki. - powiedział Kirito - A czy to ważne? Dobra, lądujmy Wylądowali tuż przed wielkim... Jajem. thumb|left|400px - Trzeba jak najszybciej unicestwić to jajo... - stwierdził Kaioshin - Nie powinno stanowić zagrożenia, ale dobrze. - odpowiedział Kirito. - Hehehe, nie tak szybko, moi mili... - powiedział Sub-Zero, który nadsłuchiwał całą sytuacje z drugiej strony. thumb|400px|Sub-Zero - Więc w końcu się widzimy, bracie... - dodał, będąc wpatrzonym w Kaioshina. - Bracie? O czym ty do diabła mówisz? - zapytał Kaioshin. - Skup się, wyjaśnie ci.... - Ty i Ja powstaliśmy w tym samym momencie, dosłownie co do sekundy, bez niczyjej ingerencji... Obydwaj mamy część możliwości, którymi odznacza się tylko GM, dlatego właśnie cię za niego uważają. A prawda jest taka, że te nasze umiejetności są naszymi naturalnymi. - skończył opowiadać... - Nawet jeśli to prawda, to i tak zginiesz - stwierdził Kirito - Nie byłbym tego taki pewien... - powiedział Sługus nr.1(Ten przed Vegetą) zaraz po pojawieniu się. - Mamy problem.... - stwierdził Kaioshin. Spowrotem u Adriana i Vegety... Cios za ciosem, blok za blokiem, taka wymiana trwała mniej więcej z minute, wtedy Adrianowi udało się dość mocno kopnąć Vegetę w brzuch, nie tracąc czasu odsunąłem się w celu nabrania rozpędu i ruszyłem w jego kierunku, lecz ten zdołał zrobić unik i zadać mi cios z pięści w plecy, a biedny ja poleciał w skały... thumb|left|400px|Taka tam dziura, po moim "lądowaniu" Wbrew wszystkiemu nie wyleciałem z tej "dziury" od razu, no bo sprawy fizjologiczne, rozumiecie... Vegeta w tym czasie rozmyślał o tym, czy wygrał, czy też nie wygrał. Po 2 minutach byłem gotowy i "wystrzeliłem" w jego kierunku żółtym czymś, a on z początku lekko przestraszony zrobił to samo. Obydwa "pociski" dość szybko się ze sobą styknęły i powstała dość duża "piłedżga" w którą obydwie ze stron walczących postanowiły władować tyle energii ile to możlwe... W rezultacie powstał dość duży wybuch. thumb|left|400px Tymczasem, spowrotem u Kaioshina i Kirito... - Serio myślicie, że możecie coś zdziałać? - zapytał rozśmieszony Sub-Zero - Są skazani na niepowodzenie, tak długo, jak ja tu jestem, Wielmożny Sub-Zero. - wtrącił z postawą na koguta "sługus" thumb|left|Sługus- Nie udzielaj się... Przybyliśmy tu aby was pokonać i zapobiec wybudzeniu, tego czegoś... - powiedział Kaioshin. - Hehe... Niestety nie pójdzie wam to tak łatwo, co by nie było mam przy sobie dośc mocarną obstawę - powiedział Sub-Zero. - Panie Kirito, bez względu na wszystko, musimy ich pokonać, zanim kula do końca zostanie wypełniona energią. - powiedział Kaioshin do Kirito. - Jeśli to coś się wybudzi, nie będzie już ratunku - dodał - Racja - powiedział Kirito - Hehe... Kaioshinie... Co powiesz na zmianę mapy? Boss niedługo obudzi się z pełną mocą, nie chce aby moja baza miała na tym ucierpieć. - zaproponował Sub-Zero. - W porządku, ale bez względu na wszystko i tak was pokonamy. Teraz coś z cyklu mniej ważne... Sub-Zero wykonuje czar o dość skomplikowanej budowie.... "paparapapa" i od razu potem wylądowali na innej mapie, z dość rozwartą przestrzenią. - Więc, sługo... - zaczął Sub-Zero - Dasz rade pokonać tego wyrośniętego? - Oczywiście, walczyłem już z lepszymi od niego - stwierdził Sługus. - Jestem pewien, że poradzę sobie z tym śmieciem. - Rób z nim co tylko zechcesz - powiedział do Sługusa a następnie wzrócił się w kierunku Kaioshina. - Kaioshinie, tak bardzo się cieszę, że pojawiłeś się tutaj! - Rozprawię się z Tobą i przejmę Twoją moc, stając się nowym władcą! Teraz nastąpiło typowe zmierzenie się wzrokiem u każdego, bez wyjątku. - Zadbał o wszystko - stwierdził w myślach Kaioshin - Jeśli nie będę uważał, załatwi mnie swoją magią, albo zrobi to ta przerośnięta buła. Teraz "poczytamy" trochę z głowy Kirito... - Cholera! Pomyśleć że napotkamy na taki problem... - Gdy my tu stoimy, ten wielki klops zyskuje co raz więcej energii! - Rozłość się, Rozłość się, Kirito! - Usłyszał mój głos (Ta, wyczułem że ziomeq ma kłopot xD) - Adrian? - zapytał zdziwiony, lecz nie mogliśmy nawiązać konwersacji. - Jeśli to zrobisz, to ten maślak będzie mógł ci buty czyścić - dokończyłem zdanie i "zniknąłem" z jego umysła. - Jestem wściekły! Ale nie potrafię doprowadzić się do takiego stanu - powiedział poddenerwowany Kirito, choć wokół jego dłoni zaczęły pojawiać się wyładowania elektryczne. Ta sama historia co ze mną, tylko że jemu od razu pokazała się śmierć Asuny, która wiadomo, jeszcze nie nastąpiła... - Cholera! - powiedział Kirito dość głośno, z prawie opanowanym Nowym Skillem - Po prostu musze to zrobić! - pomyślał thumb|left|400px No i też po chwili się udało, lecz nie wzbudziło to większego wrażenia na Sługusie. thumb|left|400px W końcu wracamy do Adriana i Vegety... Gdzie na "wejściu" widzimy Adriana przeprowadzającego szarżę na Vegetę, lecz zostaje posłany do tyłu, mocnym sierpowym, po czym to on przystępuje do ataku z zamiarem dość mocnego kopniecia mnie. No ale nie pozwoliłem mu na to, i ża nim to zrobił, dostał z pięści w żarówe. thumb|left|400px Na radość za wcześnie, Vegeta od razu się otrząsnął i doszło do kolejnej wymiany ciosów z szybkością i siłą ponad przeciętną. Po 30 sekundach oddałem w jego kierunku cios z kolanem, który on sobie zablokował z łokcia, potem oczywiście wykonał cios z pięśćidła, ale udało się go uniknąć i nawiać w przestworza. thumb|left|400px ''- Stałeś się silniejszy, Kakarot! - - odpowiedziałem w dość prymitywny sposób - To jest rezultat Twoich ćwiczeń w realu? - zapytał - Ty też Vegeta, jesteś silniejszy niż sie spodziewałem! - odpowiedziałem nieco nie na temat - He! - zawołał i użył teleportującego efektu skilla w celu zadania mi ciosu z kopniaka w mordencje, ale mu sie to nie udało przez mój unik i posłanie go na ziemie poprzez cios z łokcia w plecy. thumb|left|400px ''Ziomek (Vegeta) z ziemi od razu powrócił do przestworzy i znów rozpoczęła się dłuższa wymiana ciosów, Przenosimy się do Kirito, który właśnie zaczyna heroiczną szarzę... - Po was! - nadarł się w trakcie biegu, lecz zatrzymał się w połowie, a wszystkich ogarnęło zdziwienie i przestrach... I słusznie, wskaźnik energii przy kuli z bossem zatoczył pełne koło, co oznacza że... - Niemożliwe...! - powiedział przestraszony Sub-Zero - Nie może być! Tak wcześnie! - Co się dzieje? - zapytał zdezorientowany Kirito a Kaioshin tylko do niego podbiegł Na niebie niewiadomo skąd rozpętała się burza, hojnie obdarzając nas piorunami uderzającymi o ziemię... - Pe-pe-pe-pe-pe.... - Zaczął się jąkać Sub-Zero. - Co się dzieje, wielmożny Sub-Zero? - zapytał Sługus z nieśmiertelną powagą. - Pełna moc... Osiągnął pełną moc! thumb|left|400px - Aaaa! - krzyk przerażenia w wykonaniu Kaioshina (10/10) - W końcu mój plan wypalił! - zawołał uszczęśliwiony Sub-Zero rozkładając przy tym ręce. - Niemożlwe! Jakim cudem energia z ran Adriana tak szybko wzrosła?! - zapytał Bóg wie kogo Kaioshin - Więc to tak! - zawołał "oświecony" w obydwu znaczeniach Kirito. - Adrian walczy na poziomie jeszcze wyższym od mojego, Vegeta z pewnością też. To że walczą z taką energią spowodowało wiele ran i zniszczeń! - Niech to diabli! - zawołał Kaioshin chwytając się za głowę - Udało się, Ziomek! - w tym samym czasie Sub-Zero był wniebowzięty. - Tak, udało się, wielmożny Sub-Zero - odpowiedział mu Sługus - Jakim cudem popełniłem taki błąd?! Mogłem nie dopuścić do walki między nimi! - użalał się nad sobą Kaioshin I na koniec wracamy jeszcze do Adriana i Vegety, którzy ponownie się ze sobą zderzyli... Tym razem zadawał głównie ciosy z kopniaka, które blokowałem rękoma, było ich z 4, potem sam zadałem cios z kopniaka, który udało mu sie przyblokować łokciem i znpwu powrót do zadawania ciosu byle jak, ważne żeby trafić i uniknąć nadchodzących petard przeciwnika. Boss wkońcu zostanie przebudzony.Jak zakończy się walka Adriana i Vegety? Pośpiesz się Adrian! Wszyscy są w ogromnym niebezpieczeństwie! thumb|left|400px CDN.... Kategoria:Sword Slash Online Kategoria:Odcinki